


Awful Contaminant!

by Anonymous



Series: Time Wasted [1]
Category: UTAU
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Oneshot, Out of Character, UTAU - Freeform, What Have I Done, idk what to tag, kinda cringe, prolly ooc i can't write lol, tbh jus vibin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Don't touch what's bottled.
Series: Time Wasted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593502
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Awful Contaminant!

A dank, musty one-room apartment. It may as well be a hazard to any humans that walk in. Something horrible, poisonous lays inside.  
It hasn't come out for three days. It's always in its room. Wrinkled, tinged blue documents on the kitchen table. Blue handprints smeared on the walls. Its yellow eyes have a name, apparently.  
Nobu.

\---

Sometimes you just want to walk into your friend's house completely uninvited, surprise visit baby! A nice sunny day, and a bounce in his step. People may look at him funny, but he's here to have a good time. And anyone who killed his vibe was a meanie.  
Turning a corner, Beto had been told many times not to go into this area. He didn't understand why! So many cool, shiny things on the ground...Which look sharp upon closer inspection. Cool! He wanted to pick one of the shiny things up and take it home, but last time he did that, Gucha cried.  
Who cared if it was "shadowy" or whatever around here? His friend is here! Friend!  
Turning left, he found the supposed way into a less one-sided friendship maybe. This way in had cracks in it, felt damp, and creaked loudly. Beto looked down at the paper he managed to get stuck in the slime of his hand, "Hee, apartment four-twenty! That's the funny number." He giggled relentlessly for a few minutes.  
...There seemed to be no one in the lobby. Hm. Beto looked for the stairs, despite the functional albeit crusty looking elevator nearby.  
The stairwell looked marginally less crusty. It echoed with Beto's quick footsteps. It was like hearing triple. His hoodie strings bounced, friend time! The lack of windows would be mildly horrifying to those who cared, noticed, or had nothing better to do. But the green slime sure didn't notice.  
After perhaps a solid minute or two looking around at nothing, Beto found the door to his friend's floor. He smiled like the idiot he is. Skipping to the end of the hall, looking for the fabled Funny Number.  
"Where is it…?" He said while standing with his back facing to an apartment, "Is it not here?!" He gasped as he bumped against the door behind him. Beto blinked slowly. Turning his head…What did he find?  
"The funny number!" He whispered excitedly under his breath, can't be too loud or it won't be a surprise. Beto tentatively reached for the doorknob, thinking about how much fun it will be. Play videogames, watch TV, throw something or someone out the window at top speed... Friend activities. He touched the doorknob and his stomach sank. What if he got upset, and made that scary face? The green slime furrowed his brows. He put on a tough face, puffed out his chest, and opened the door. Beto gingerly closed the door behind him.  
...No lights on. Was this the right apartment? His eyes darted to the mary jane shoes on the ground. Has to be. No one else he knew wore those weird shoes. Except for Goutte, but he doesn't live on his own. It was almost completely dark. Beto fumbled around before he felt a lamp. With a quick pull, all was revealed.  
But not really. Nothing seemed extremely out of place except for some blue smears on the walls. A bathroom, and a single bedroom.  
One way to go!  
He tiptoed with an exaggerated gait to the bedroom, smiling stupidly.  
… But that face.  
Slowly turning the doorknob, Beto gulped. The potential consequences were setting in. What if he's mad? Beto felt afraid enough to melt thinking of that face he makes.  
Beto took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey, Nobu!" Beto started, "Wanna, uh, hangoutmaybe?" His words mashed and rose in volume. His smile was lopsided.  
Nobu was sitting, using his phone in the corner of the room...He didn't have his gloves on. Ew. Moist phone. He sat in that corner despite a perfectly alright bed waiting to be used right next to him. He didn't say a word.  
"Nobu?"  
He hid his face away further, adamant about not speaking.  
"Hey, why aren't you talking?" Beto walked a bit closer to him experimentally. His sore looking pupils contracted. Nobu completely hid his face. Beto frowned, "Are you okay?"  
"Go." Nobu simply croaked. No tone. No emotion. Completely flat.  
This only egged Beto on. He took a seat next to Nobu, he put his left hand on top of Nobu's head, and gently patted, "Pat pat."  
The smaller slime started hyperventilating, "Please. Stop." He groaned. Nobu shifted a good foot or two away from Beto.  
Oh. This was...Not a good situation. Beto moved back a bit, "What's the matter? Did Nuru or Grim scare you?"  
Nobu laughed faintly, "No. Don't worry."  
...Was he crying? His eyes looked sore.  
He looked up, "What do you want?" He wasn't wearing the sweater under his shirt today.  
"I, uh, just wanted to hang out. Sorry, pal." Beto scratched the back of his head.  
Nobu looked down, "That's it?" He seemed relieved.  
Beto opened his arms, and surprisingly Nobu reciprocated the hug.  
"Yeah."  
"Come back another day, Bukiyo." He quickly flinched out of the hug, facing the wall.  
Back at square one. He was only Bukiyo again. Beto pouted.  
"Seeya."  
Just Bukiyo again. Last week he said Beto.

\---

"Beto sure looks blue today, huh?" Nuru poked at his face, "Blueberry looking ass!"  
"I'm not a blueberry." Beto spat back, sticking his chin up at Nuru.  
She merely cackled. What a day at the park.  
A woman happened to be walking by, minding her own business. Coffee in hand.  
Nuru smirked and stuck her leg out, hand over her mouth as an attempt to hide giggling.  
"Oh shit!" The woman fell forward.  
Beto caught her and the coffee, "Ma'am! No falling allowed!" He said with a laugh. His finger poised over the lid, in his left hand. He handed her the coffee.  
Nuru huffed. No chaos today. Her bangs bounced as she looked away.  
The woman's shoes tapped along, "My coffee is too sweet…" She whined as she threw it into a trash bin nearby.

\---

A day or two passed. Nobu still hasn't left his apartment. Beto pouted while sitting at the park with Nuru yet again. Nuru was thinking of ways to pester passersby. Kick some dust maybe, laugh too loudly, anything.  
"...Still a dumb ass blueberry, Beto?" Nuru started, "Are you moldy guacamole, perhaps?" She looked ready to start shrieking with laughter, corners of her mouth turned up unnaturally.  
"I'm Beto. Not a blueberry." Beto kicked the dust near the bench. Her cackling filled the quiet air.  
Quiet footsteps could be heard. They sound like Nobu's…  
Nuru's face blanched.  
"Bukiyo. Want to go to the cafe nearby?" Nuru shrank away, "You can too, Surai."  
Beto jumped. Nobu, out of his apartment?  
"I-I'll pass." She started walking away, her already quick footsteps quickened with every second.  
Beto grinned and stood up, "Yeah, Nobu."

\---

Beto and Nobu were seated at a table. Nobu had his coffee with one teaspoon of sugar.  
Beto didn't like a lot of drinks, dilution is a bitch for slimes like him.  
"So I saved that woman from dying, right, because Nuru is a mean bully!" Beto went on at rapid-fire speed, "I saved her coffee too!"  
"Cool, Beto." Nobu sipped, commenting drably.  
The woman on the news report droned, "A woman was found in her own home this weekend. They are still trying to identify the cause of death, they suspect ethylene glycol poisoning due to recent tests."  
Nobu spat out his drink. He looked at Beto. Blue specks and blobs. His left hand? Dark blue from his head getting a pat. Light blue? From hugging him.  
He stared down at his coffee. Seconds felt like hours. Nobu started leaning forward somewhat, getting dizzy. Pupils contracting, nothing matters. He was breathing rapidly and heavily.  
"Nobu? Why are you so quiet?"  
"Sorry, Bukiyo."  
Nobu wanted to puke. This was his damn fault.  
Without warning, he walked out of the cafe. He held his head in his hands.  
Beto frowned. He wanted to go after him, but he changed how he talked at the drop of a hat. He must not see him as a friend.  
Nothing changed how he was still just Bukiyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Beto Bukiyo belongs to Nb-daddy  
> Grimoire (briefly referred to as grim here) belongs to Cheeky Goblin  
> Nobu Hisakawa belongs to ghiaccio hours  
> Nuru Surai belongs to DieselTM  
> Goutte, briefly mentioned, belongs to Sketch Ditty  
> Gucha belongs to Versailles
> 
> Thank you for reading this mediocre fic  
> Sorry about how short this is


End file.
